blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Weapon Types
This page is for listing energy weapon types. Please add any you know of here. Laser-Based Artillery Cannon Laser-Based Artillery Cannons are weapons employed by the PMRDD. They are similar to laser weapons, but they are extremely powerful, and long range. Speed'' ''is good here. Graviton Weapons Graviton weapons are an extremely advanced weapon that uses the elementary graviton particle, which mediates the force of gravity. Using this, it is possible to create gravitational wells right inside enemy ships, thereby crushing them from the inside. Employed almost solely by the DMD Polarised Armour '''has a chance to give some protection. Proton Cannons Little is know about Proton cannons, other than that they excel at combat. It is used by GBISE Self-Propelled Guns to do damage to a major fortification. '''Ablative Armour '''is a good choice for this one. Antiproton Cannons Antiproton cannons do not exist in any military yet, neither has it been proven that they can exist. ESRO has been experimenting with the possibility of switching to Antiproton-based weaponry, which could increase it’s firepower by a factor of 7.5. Since Antiprotons are almost like antimatter, there is very little you can do to defend yourself against this. However, '''Magnetic Repulsion Armour can provide a light defense. Hard Light Hard light is a rather uncommon type of weapon in the BWMC. They are generally an ORANGE or YELLOW colour. They combine the shield-shredding power of plasma with the stopping power of physical projectiles. Through a variety of technology, (Luminex, used by Bacon_Glory, and Forerunner tech used by VEMC) photons are weaponized and used for combat. Some larger hard light systems are known as 'Incineration Cannons', as the bolts are unstable and explode violently on impact, starting fires. Heavy Reinforced Reflective Armour '''is a good choice for this one. Laser Lasers are a common weapon type in the BWMC. They are generally a RED or BLUE colour. Laser stands for '''Light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation. '''Through special technology, Lasers have been adapted for such weapon use that they can damage shields and break through armor. '''Reflective Armour '''will do you best here. Plasma Plasma is another common type of weapon. How they work is unknown and the logic behind them is very much flawed. They would have very little effective distance, so it is not recommended. Plasma weapons are usually blue in colour. '''High-Density Armour will provide the best protection, but if you want immunity, simply use long range warfare tactics. Ion weapons Ion weapons have been seen in the BWMC. How they work is unknown, and so is the logic behind them. However, nothing can be said that proves them illogical. Ion weapons are usually blue in colour. Dispersive Armour is a logical choice here. Electroshock Weaponry Tasers and stun guns are nonlethal energy weapons, it is commonly used by the police to incapacitate a suspect or a rioter. Reflective Armour '''will best protect against this. Microwave Weaponry It is said to be weaponized mainly for crowd control, like the IRL ADS (Active Denial System). There are other examples of these, like again, the IRL Bofors HPM Blackout. '''Armor '''is extremely capable against these weapons, as metal tends to be of structure that it reflects the electromagnetic waves. Virtually any metal, especially those capable of efficiently conducting electricity will work. Sonic (a weapon type, not the hedgehog) It is a term for the use of sound waves (or phonons), to stun, incapacitate, or kill an opponent. '''Reinforced Sound Proofed Armour '''is the best choice for resisting this. SASER It stands for **Sound Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation**. '''Sound amplification by stimulated emission of radiation (SASER) refers to a device that emits acoustic radiation. It focuses sound waves in a way that they can serve as accurate and high-speed carriers of information in many kinds of applications—similar to uses of laser light. Acoustic radiation (sound waves) can be emitted by using the process of sound amplification based on stimulated emission of phonons. Sound (or lattice vibration) can be described by a phonon just as light can be considered as photons, and therefore one can state that SASER is the acoustic analog of the laser. Sound Proofed Armour is your best bet here. Singularity Weaponry (aka weaponized Blackhole) It can be classified as Singularity Ray, Singularity Bombs, etc. It is highly doubted it would work and some attempts at making one may bring the end of the world or even a particular star system or the entire galaxy itself. It is unknown what kind of defense could best resist this as of now. Phasers Phasers are a rare weapon type in the BWMC. They are in wide use by ESRO and Starfleet. Phasers are often orange in colour. It is recommended that you use '''Ablative Armour '''to best resist phasers. Category:Weapons